Un nouveau départ
by Aloes
Summary: Rejetée par Robin, Regina déprime mais elle trouve une aide inattendue pendant son sommeil. Ecrit après la fin de la saison 3, l'histoire ne tient pas compte de la saison 4.


Regina s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Hors de question de pleurer ou de crier, bref de se ridiculiser devant qui que ce soit.

Robin avait été gentil mais clair. Malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour Regina, Marianne était sa femme et la mère de son fils. Deux titres qui la mettaient définitivement hors-jeux.  
Elle avait montré ses cartes, elle avait joué et perdu. La gagnante l'avait considérée avec compassion et douceur, Roland lui avait fait un petit signe de la main, mais Robin ne l'avait même pas regardée. Elle avait tourné les talons et quitté le restaurant le plus dignement possible.

Mais elle avait entendu des voix l'appeler. Et elle s'était mise à courir.

Elle courrait de plus en plus vite. Dans la forêt, chez elle, dans la rue, qu'importe. Tant qu'elle échappe à la souffrance de chaque battement de son cœur.

Ce cœur qui ne sera jamais à la première place dans le cœur de personne ni celui de sa mère, ni celui de son fils, ni celui de son âme sœur.  
Ce cœur noir de souffrances et de sangs versés.  
Ce cœur qui a toujours su qu'il ne méritait pas l'amour.  
Ce cœur qui finit par être rattrapé par la douleur.  
Ce cœur qu'elle va arracher, cacher et oublier.  
Une dernière fois.  
Elle pose la main sur sa poitrine et se concentre. S'arracher le cœur sera facile. Cela l'a toujours été. Douloureux mais facile.

Sa main se referme sur le tissu de sa robe. Sa main n'arrive pas à plonger dans sa poitrine. Son muscle continue de battre douloureusement. Sa seconde tentative échoue, la troisième aussi.

Elle doit se rendre a l'évidence. Elle n'y arrive plus.  
Parce qu'elle se souvient du rayonnement faible mais réel quand Robin l'a tenu entre ses mains. Son cœur avait scintillé pour la première fois depuis des années et l'espoir avait jailli en elle comme une fontaine purificatrice.  
Parce qu'arracher un cœur est du domaine de la magie noire. Parce que, désormais, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle est une héroïne.

Son cœur meurtris restera dans sa poitrine à lui marteler entre deux coups de poignard, des souvenirs de mains tendues, de joies, d'étreintes, d'espoir, et de moments chaleureux. Elle est condamnée à espérer et à être seule. Sans même la rage pour lui tenir compagnie.

Une main sur son épaule, l'a fait sursauter. Elle prend conscience qu'elle est à genoux sur le trottoir.  
"Regina" le timbre est chaud et compatissant. Insupportable. C'est une voix qu'elle ne veut pas entendre. La main devient un bras qui l'incite à se lever.  
Elle obéit et se retourne.  
Blanche se tient devant elle, le visage baigné de larmes. A moins que cela ne soit le sien. Sa vue est brouillée. Sa dignité est fichue.  
Elle se met à rire. Un rire hystérique et fou. Un rire de désespoir. Elle sait que Blanche a tout, qu'Emma a tout. Elle n'a plus rien ni magie ni amour ni colère.

" Tu m'avais promis." sa voix a des accents de supplique. " Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais trouver le bonheur " elle se met à pleurer pour de bons. Une tempête qui s'abat sur elle.

Elle n'a pas été vaincue par le rejet mais par la tendresse. Encore une fois rejetée, repoussée, abandonnée, seule. Elle sent vaguement que Blanche la prend dans ses bras. Debout par la haine, abattue par l'amour.

Elle n'arrive pas à repousser sa belle-fille. Elle a tellement besoin de chaleur et de tendresse que cela en est ridicule. Regina se laisse aller dans la douceur ferme de l'étreinte, bercée par la voix rassurante, elle ferme les yeux.

Le lendemain, Regina se réveille dans son lit avec les cris d'un bébé. Elle n'a aucun souvenir du retour. Les cris cessent. Blanche dormant sur le fauteuil à ses côtés, elle suppose que David est en train de calmer le petit Neal.  
Elle sourit. Le prince Neal Charmant. Sérieusement? Ils n'avaient pas pu trouver un prénom encore plus risible. Pauvre enfant. L'appeler Baelfire aurait été moins cruel.  
Son sourire s'efface rapidement.

L'ombre l'a retrouvée. Elle entend son appel. Céder à la rage et la haine lui permettrait d'arracher la douleur. Ce serait si simple...

Mais elle avait déjà piétinée cette route jusqu'à la nausée.  
Les promesses faciles et trompeuses de la vengeance ne la touchent plus. Elle est si fatiguée d'être jalouse, envieuse et amère. Elle a l'impression de se cogner contre les murs d'une prison, d'être coincée à l'intérieur de sa propre peau. Elle a envie d'hurler contre ce poids incontrôlable de sa propre existence.

Elle ne peut ni s'aimer ni se quitter. Le divorce impossible entre soi et soi même depuis que la rage et la vengeance sont parties.

Elle ne ressent qu'un grand vide. Une question qui attend d'être posée. Un vide horrible qui l'aspire dans un trou noir. Elle n'a personne auquel le se raccrocher ni sa mère, ni Banche, ni Daniel ni robin ni même Henry.

Elle ferme les yeux et soudain Zéléna apparait devant elle avec son habituel sourire.

« Salut sœurette. Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de te lamenter ?" 

Instinctivement, Regina invoqua une boule de feu mais Zéléna hausse les épaules. « Nous sommes dans ton esprit, soeurette ! Rien ne peut m'atteindre. »

La boule de feu traversa Zéléna sans la toucher.

« Tu vois ? En plus, je suis là pour t'aider »

« M'aider ? Tu n'as fait qu'essayer de me nuire, depuis que tu connais mon existence. »

Zéléna lui sourit « Regardes où cela m'a menée, dans la tombe »

« Alors retournes y et fiches moi la paix ! »

« Si seulement, je pouvais. Mais ton pathétique esprit déprimé est une sirène irrésistible. »

« Je suis la Méchante Reine, je ne suis pas… »

« Pathétique ? Regina ! Tu ne te considères même pas comme l'héroïne de ta propre vie ! Tu es soit Amoureuse et Cruche ou Méchante Reine ? C'est tout ce que tu es ? Il n'y a rien d'autre en toi ? »

Regina ne réponds rien.

« Pars ! Prends la route et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir trouvé ! »  
« Mais Henry ? Et pas question de donner aux autres la joie de dégager ! »

« Bon sang, toute ta vie tourne vraiment autours des autres. On s'en moque. Tu es un aigle et tu te prends pour une autruche. Tu sais voler. Va découvrir de nouveau horizon, de nouveaux amis. Loin de la magie et des âmes sœurs qui t'emprisonne. Cette Emma t'a privée de ton âme sœur, eh bien, elle peut bien te débarrasser de ton gosse. »

Regina aimerait dire qu'Henry a besoin d'elle mais elle sait que c'est faux. Henry a Emma et ses grands parents. Il n a pas besoin d'elle. Elle n'a pas su le rendre heureux et épanoui. La pensée d'Emma heureuse avec le manchot et son fils la rend nauséeuse mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas les séparer. 

Soudain une citation qu'elle avait un jour trouvée sur internet lui revint. Cette citation l'avait fait rire à l'époque. « Zèlena, tu sais ce qu'on dit des sorcières ?que ce sont les princesses qui n'ont pas été sauvées. » 

« Ridicule ! Pffff. Es-tu une princesse qui attend toujours son prince ? Ou une femme adulte qui a tout ce qui compte dans la vie ? D'accord, tu as été abandonnée par un guignol en collant qui tire aux fléchettes et alors ? Tu as toujours ta vie, ton cerveau, tes mains, tes pieds, ton foie,... La seule prison que je vois est celle-ci » elle lui tapote la tête. « Les Charmants, Robin Daniel,... Ne sont que les barreaux que tu brandis fièrement pour éviter d'en sortir. Tu as un cœur, des yeux, de sentiments, une garde-robe fabuleuse et des moyens. Va-t en ! Pas pour toujours mais fais une pause et pars. Plus rien ne se met entre toi et le monde. Alors je repose la question pourquoi te lamentes-tu ? »

Regina sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et craque.

« J'ai peur. J'ai si peur, j'ai peur de tout et de tout le monde. Mais surtout du vide. Les autres personnes sont comme de la glace qui s'empare de mes veines pour me paralyser. Alors je me réchauffe avec du mépris et de la haine. Ou de l'amour. » elle pleure « mais sans eux à haï ou à aimer, je ne suis qu'une pathétique créature effrayée, lâche, faible, misérable, méprisable et si vide. Comme si un trou noir m'avalait. »

Zéléna la rejoint et lui tapote l'épaule.  
« Je sais. C'est le vide de ceux qui ne se voilent plus la face, le vide de ceux qui savent que la solitude nous suivra partout et que personne ne pourra combler ce vide. La seule façon de t'en sortir est de remplir ce vide de toi même, de tes désirs, de tes accomplissements, de ta fierté sinon quelqu'un le remplira à ta place et tu en seras dépendante, jusqu'au moment ou tu rencontreras une autre personne et ainsi de suite. »

« Mais les Charmants… » commence Régina, Zéléna la coupe.

« Seule une personne complète peut être heureuse avec une personne complète. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent être heureux par eux même. Une personne qui remplit son vide avec une autre ne peut être qu'une demi personne avec une autre demi personne et ils ne formeront plus qu'un. Mais ceux qui ont le courage d'être une personne entière formeront un couple».

Regina la considère bouche bée.

« Voila maintenant que c'est sorti, tu te réveilles, tu rassembles tes affaires et bon vent !» Zéléna lui fait un clin d'œil ravi.

"Henry " proteste Regina.

Zèlena se radoucit. "Crois-tu qu'une bonne mère permettrait à son fils de la voir dans cet état ? C'est un bon gamin, il voudra prendre soin de toi et ta dépendance mutuelle va s'accroître. Tu peux être sa mère à distance. En plus, il fera bientôt sa crise d'adolescence. Épargne-toi cela et impose-le à Emma. C'est la meilleure façon de te venger. "

Regina a soudain un fou rire à l'idée de voir Emma élever un adolescent avec un pirate. Les filles ou les garçons, les nuits blanche à attendre son retour, les couvres feu non respecté, elle qui a déjà bien eu du mal à le retenir à Storybrock.  
Zéléna rit avec elle puis la prend par les épaules pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Regina se laisse faire puis la regarde « Etes-vous vraiment ma sœur ? Ou êtes-vous une sorte d'esprit bienveillant ? » Zéléna rit une nouvelle fois « Qui sait ? » puis elle secoue Regina en criant

"Debout "

Regina se réveille en sursaut. Blanche est partie sur la table il y'a un plateau avec de la nourriture.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre ce paysage qu'elle a contemplé pendant 29 ans. Comme cette ville, elle s'est figée et condamnée. Des souvenirs de son enfance lui reviennent.  
Elle se souvient avoir voulu vivre, apprendre, découvrir le monde.  
Elle regarde par la fenêtre et voit sa voiture.  
Il est temps de réagir ! De bouger ! De changer ! Il y a un monde à découvrir, loin de cette ville, loin des âmes sœur, loin de la souffrance. Et désormais, il n'y a plus de barrière entre elle et lui. Henry ne lui appartient plus, personne ne l'attend et pour la première fois elle sent que c'est une chance. Elle va explorer ce monde inconnu pour se retrouver.

Sa décision est prise et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle franchit la porte une valise dans chaque main. Mais une voix et une main la coupent dans son élan.  
" Ne pars pas."  
Elle se retourne. C'est Blanche. Elle pleure. Encore ! Peut être à cause de son départ, mais, à ce stade, Regina parie sur les hormones post-partum. Quoi que sa belle-fille avait toujours été une pleurnicheuse sentimentale.

Regina se surprend à poser ses valises et à la prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui se voulait sèche et courte. Un glas définitif. Mais Blanche ne semble pas comprendre et s'accroche à elle. Ses bras autours de sa taille, la tête sur son épaule. C'était la même pose quand elles étaient plus jeunes et que Blanche n'était qu'une enfant. C'est définitivement un problème hormonal.

"Ne pars pas. Henry a besoin de toi. ". Regina secoue la tête. « J'ai besoin de toi" Regina s'écarte les yeux humides mais elle reste ferme

" Je dois partir. Blanche ". Sa voix est autoritaire mais légèrement tremblante.

"Mais peut être qu'il..."

Regina la coupe.

" Elle est sa femme et la mère de son enfant. Et c'est en grande partie ma faute. J'ai voulu devenir la méchante reine et cela c'est entièrement ma faute. Et il y'a Roland. Aucun enfant ne devrait être privé de sa mère. Je vais donc m'effacer. "

Elle déglutît, Blanche la regarde avec ce regard de compassion qui lui fait craindre de redevenir une madeleine sur patte. Elle prend une grande inspiration

" Je le fais aussi pour moi. Toute ma vie, mon bonheur a dépendu de quelqu'un. De ma mère, De Daniel, de ta mort, d'Henry et finalement de robin. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Tu disais que mon cœur trouverait son propre bonheur. Tu as raison mais il ne peut pas trouver le bonheur en s'enroulant autours d'une autre personne, je dois le faire seule."

"Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu veux faire n'est ce pas ? "

Instinctivement, Regina porta la main à la poche droite de sa veste. Celle qui contient une potion d'oubli qu'elle a récupéré dans son caveau avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Robin.

Elle ne sait pas encore si elle l'utilisera mais elle aime en avoir la possibilité.

Blanche prend la main de sa belle-mère dans la sienne et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. " Si tu effaces tes souvenirs, tu effaceras peut être la souffrance mais aussi la personne que tu es. Et que j'étais si heureuse de retrouver. " Les yeux bleus sont comme toujours limpides de sincérité et de compassion.

" Je ne peux rien te promettre". Cette fois, sa voix est ferme et son regard est dur. Hors de question de céder au chantage affectif.,

Mais Blanche sourit, elle sait qu'elle a gagné. "Cela me suffit."  
Regina a un sourire amer. " L'espoir ? "  
Le sourire de Blanche s'élargit à travers ses larmes " L'espoir!"

Elles sortent, Blanche s'arrête sur le seuil et lâche finalement sa main.  
" Envoie-nous des cartes postales et tu m'appelles ce soir !"

Regina pousse un soupir mi-exaspéré mi-amusé, et monte dans sa voiture. Après un dernier signe de la main, Blanche disparaît et Regina se retrouve seule. Vraiment seule. Incapable de supporter le silence, qui s'épaissit de seconde en seconde, Elle met la radio.

Bientôt la voix de Louis Armstrong s'extasiant sur le Wonderful World retentit. Elle regarde la ville qui a été tout son univers pendant presque 30 ans. Elle ne sait pas quelle réaction son départ va provoquer. Compassion, joie ou soulagement.

Il serait prématuré de dire si elle s'en moque mais elle est désormais prête à ne plus être influencée par ses pensées. Ensuite elle pense à Blanche et à Henry et à Celui-dont-elle-ne-veut-pas-penser-le-nom, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux mais après une profonde respiration, elle démarre sa voiture. Direction l'aéroport le plus proche.

Après une légère angoisse au moment de passer la frontière, elle ressent une émotion étrange qui mêle soulagement, peur, désespoir et joie intense. Et à sa grande surprise, une grande excitation. C'est un monde âpre, dur, sans pitié, sans magie et dans âme sœur mais, finalement, il lui correspond bien. Elle jette un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur, une seconde, il lui semble voir sa sœur en train de lui faire un signe d'adieu avant de disparaitre.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle est installée dans un café, offrant son visage au soleil radieux. Son cœur bien en place et le sourire aux lèvres, elle sort son portable et compose un numéro.

" Regina ?"  
" Bonsoir Blanche, je suis en Espagne..."


End file.
